The invention relates to a valve drive train device including an actuating device for shifting an axially displaceable cam element by means of a shift gate to at least three axial operating positions.
A valve drive train devices, in particular of an internal combustion engine, with an actuating device which is provided to displace at least one first axially displaceable cam element into at least three operating positions by means of a shift gate is already known from DE 10 2007 010 152 A1.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a valve train device with a high flexibility.